Episodi di Raven
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2003) * Compleanno... animale (Party Animal) * Svegliati, Victor (Wake Up,Victor) * Mammina cara (Mother Dearest) * Prova d'amicizia (Test of Friendship) * Un pesce di nome Raven (A Fish Called Raven) * L'odore della vittoria (Smell of Victory) * Campagna elettorale (Campaign in the Neck) * Fenomeni da baraccone (Saving Psychic Raven) * Le feste (The Parties) * Il ballo di primavera (Ye Olde Dating Game) * La cugina (Dissin' Cousins) * Attenzione: mamma in classe (Teach Your Children Well) * Maniere da zotico (Driven to Insanity) * Notte da cane (A Dog By Any Other Name) * Un sabato con la mamma (Saturday Afternoon Fever) * Una lite all'Opera (A Fight at the Opera) * Cercasi sensitiva (Psychics Wanted) * Se avessi un lavoro (If I Only Had a Job) * Regali di Natale (Escape Claus) * Ansia da separazione (Separation Anxiety) * Vedere o non vedere (To See or Not to See) Seconda stagione (2003 - 2004) * Il ristorante di papà (Out of Control) * Mucche per una notte (Don't Have a Cow) * Corri Raven Corri! (Run Raven Run) * Le divise della discordia (Clothes Mind) * Ah, questi fratelli... (Four's a Crowd) * Tattiche del cuore (Hearts and Minds) * Astro Force (Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind) * Io sono fatta così (That's So Not Raven) * Blue in faccia (Blue in the Face) * I giardini del silenzio (Spa Day Afternoon) * La compagnia del Guanto Bianco (Leave It to Diva) * Oggi sposi (There Goes The Brid) * Un programma per due ()Radio Heads * La capra (A Gots Tale) * Eddie il sensitivo (He's Got the Power) * Impuzzolite (Skunk'd) * Lo stracciacuori (The Dating Shame) * Una stella da scoprire (The Road to Audition) * Che cosa farò da grande? (The Lying Game) * Cory dal dentista (Numb and Numb-er) * La mia grossa grassa festa all'italiana (My Big Fat Pizza Party) * Pigiama party (Shake, Rattle and Rae) Terza stagione (2004 - 2006) * Occhio veggente vede poco e niente (Psychic Eye for the sloppy guy) * Fuori di testa (Stark Raven Mad) * Opportunità di shock (Opportunity Shock) * La lista delle cose da fare (Taken to the cleaners) * Lo sconto delle cinque dita (Five Finger Discount) * Spazzacamini (Sweeps) * Coppia di veggenti (Double Vision) * Sii te stesso (Bend It Like Baxter) * L'abito dell'anno (The Big Buzz) * La storia dei neri (True Colours) * Fiocco di neve (Dog Day After Groom) * Un trattamento reale (The Royal Treatment) * Il becco dell'arte (Art Breaker) * I Boyz 'N Motion (Boyz 'N Commontion) * Palla avvelenata (Getting Outta Dodge) * Salvate la vecchia quercia (On Top Of Old Aoky) * Tanta fatica per il suo tesoro (They Work Hard For His Honey) * Marketing che passione (Mind Own Business) * Prendi la festa per le corna (Hizzouse Party) * Montagne russe (Mismatch Maker) * Chef Man e Raven (Chef Man And Raven) * La biocupola (When in Dome) * Chi la fa l'aspetti (Too Much Pressure) * Il Grill della porta accanto (The Grill Next Door) * Cory all'estremo (Extreme Cory) * Shopping consapevole (Point of No Return) * Cugini di campagna (prima parte) (Country Cousins I) * Cugini di campagna (seconda parte) (Country Cousins II) * Cibo per la mente (Food For Tonight) * Mister perfezione (Mr. Perfect) * Hollywood (Goin'Hollywood) * L'ultimo ballo (Save the Last Dance) * Cake fear (Cake Fear) * Visioni impossibili (Vision Impossible) * Il sogno che si avvera (The Four Aces) Quarta stagione (2006 - 2007) * Far ridere è un'arte (Raven, Sydney, and the Man) * Spirito di squadra (Pin Pals) * Il primo giorno di lavoro (Dues & Dont's) * Gli zombie secchioni (Unhappy Medium) * Boss sitter (Adventures in Boss-Sitting) * Risistematevi la stanza (Hook Up My Space) * Il bandito rosa (Driving Miss Lazy) * Piani Anti-Calamità (Be Prepared) * Lo spremitore (Juicer Consequences) * La mini miss (Sister Act) * Partenza! (Checkin' Out) - Prima parte dell'episodio crossover "Che vita al Grand Hotel, Hannah Montana" (That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). L'episodio continua in Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel (ep. 2x20) & Hannah Montana (ep. 1x12). * La peliccia della discordia (Fur Better or Worse) * La forza del Bon Ton (Mad Hot Cotillion) * Anime gemelle (When 6021 Met 4267) * Sogni in brodo (Soup to Nuts) * I Sigma Members Only() * La ragazza delle nevi (The Ice Girl Cometh) * Raggi di sole (Rae of Sunshine) * Di nuovo amiche (The Dress Is Always Greener) * Scherzi scolastici (Teacher's Pet) * Il compleanno di Eddie (The Way They Were) * Colpevole di innocenza (Where There Is Smoke) Raven